Rare but Perfect
by MBFL
Summary: It just so happens to be one of those days.


**A/N: Sup guys! So I haven't done a story in a while and decided to make one for you guys, because of the lack of Trish/Dez on fanfiction. This idea came to me when I was in the car on my way to the music store. This story is written in general pov. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally and the characters in the show. All rights go to Disney.**

Rare but perfect

Sonic boom was unusually quiet today. It consisted of only five customers instead of at least twenty at a time. Not only was it quiet and half empty, but _they_ weren't there. Who are _they _you ask? These were the ones who created chaos at the music store _every day_. Ally Dawson, who worked at Sonic Boom, was enjoying every bit of it. She knows these days were rare. So, after all the customers left she took out her song book and started writing in it. Eventually, her timer went off. Ally smiled. This meant it was time for her break. Ally gathered her things and locked up to go to the food court.

When Ally Dawson arrived at the food court she decided today she would get a slice of pizza and a soda pop. It wasn't her usual choice of food, but today was already different so why not add to it? She searched for a place to sit when she saw one of her best friends, Austin Moon. Usually Austin and the rest of the gang would all be together in the practice room and she would be downstairs in the music store trying to fix the mess _they_ created. She made her way over to one of the friendly trouble makers.

"Hey Austin!" Ally greeted whilst taking her seat right across from him.

"Hey Ally!" Austin greeted taking her soda pop.

"Hey! I was going to drink that!" Ally said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Al's I just want a sip." Austin opened up the bottle and took two huge gulps.

When he gave it back half the soda was gone.

"Only a sip?" Ally asked raising her eyebrows.

Austin looked at her sheepishly. "I'll buy you another one?" he said raising his shoulders in a shrug.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Anyway, where's Trish and Dez?" she asked taking a bite of her cheese pizza.

"Dez is still at his grandmas and I haven't seen Trish all day." Austin said looking up thoughtfully.

"That's weird. Let me text her." Ally whipped out her phone and texted Trish. When she looked up Austin had her pizza in his hand. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ally already knew the answer.

"Let me guess you'll buy me another one?" she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"I would but I don't carry cash around. Thanks for lunch Al's!" He said after finishing off her slice of pizza. He gave her a quick hug and walked off.

Ally looked after his retreating form and shook her head. _Maybe today isn't that unusual, _she thought.

Trish de la Rosa was lying in her bed when her phone vibrated. She looked over and saw it was a text from Ally asking where she was. She ignored it and continued looking at her ceiling. It was now 1'oclock in the afternoon and she hadn't left the house all day. It wasn't because she was lazy, no; it was because she was _grounded_. Yes, Trish de la Rosa was grounded for the entire weekend! She wasn't allowed outside the house unless it was _absolutely necessary_.

She could sneak out, but that would only lead to her parents adding more days to her punishment. The reason being she got an F on her report card and she didn't pick her brother up from school. Now she does feel guilty for not picking her brother up from school, but it's just _one_ F. It's not her fault it was on her report card! The teacher gave it to her! As far as she was concerned the teacher should be the one grounded for giving her such a lousy grade. So, for the past hours Trish had been staring at her ceiling devising a plan to get back at her math teacher for ruining her weekend.

Earlier she had called Dez out of complete boredom. She would have called Ally, but she knew she was busy at the store since it was the weekend. She didn't call Austin, because he broke his phone last week and has yet to get it fixed.

He told her how he was on his way home from his grandmas. Dez visited his grandmother every other weekend, and Trish actually thought it was sweet how much he loved her. However, she would never let him know that. He had asked her what job she got today. That's when she told him she was on lockdown. He laughed and she threatened to rearrange his face when she saw him. Then his grandmother needed help with something and he had to go.

After a while, Trish decided there was no sense in wallowing in self-pity, so she got up to take a shower and maybe when she was done she would watch a movie.

Dez Fisher had just got home from his grandmother's. He was pacing back and forth in his room debating whether or not he should go visit Trish. The only time he's ever been over her house was for a team Austin meeting. On normal circumstances he wouldn't even be debating this. Right now he would probably be at Austin's playing video games or at Sonic Boom messing with the instruments. However, today was different. It was one of those days where you just needed to do something out of the ordinary. He knew it had to be one of those days because it was _raining_. It _rarely_ ever rained in Miami, and not to mention Trish _called_ him! She never calls him just to talk! While he was pacing he couldn't get how sad Trish sounded when she called him out of his head. No matter how mean she was to him she was his friend and he didn't like her sad. Finally he stopped pacing and decided to pay her a visit.

_ Trish was sitting is her living room watching "Lady and the Tramp." One of her favorite movies as a kid. Then her doorbell rang. She looked at the door confused. Her parents were working late and her brother was at his friends for the weekend. She got up and opened the door to be even more confused. Dez was standing at her door step in the pouring rain. He never came to her house unannounced; he only came over for meetings. The only normal part of this situation was his attire. He was wearing green skinny jeans, yellow converse, a rainbow sweatshirt and his hair was swept in his face.

"Dez what are doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I thought you needed some company since you've been stuck in the house all day." He said with a goofy smile.

"I'm not allowed to have visitors." She said biting back her own smile. She thought it was sweet that he would come to her house in the pouring rain just to come visit her.

"Oh." He said looking down disappointed.

She stared at his sad face and looked at how hard the rain was pouring now. She knew she would get in trouble if she let him in, but she just couldn't bring herself to deny him. He was just about to walk off when she grabbed his arm and smiled.

"But I do need some company"

He looked at her shocked. "I don't want to get you in anymore trouble Trish."

"It's ok they're working late anyway" she opened the door wider allowing him to come in. he walked in and took off his shoes so he wouldn't track mud in the house. He then hung up his wet jacket on the rack. He walked over and sat next to Trish.

"Oooo Lady and the Tramp! I love this movie" he said reaching for the popcorn.

"I thought you loved Zaliens" Trish asked taking the popcorn back.

"It's my favorite si-fi movie. This is my favorite romance movie." He said waving his hand submissively now to in the movie to pay attention to Trish.

Trish reached over him to turn the lamp off her hair covering his face in the process. She sat back down in her spot watching the movie. However, Dez could no longer focus on the movie. He was now focusing on the smell of honey vanilla lingering in his nose. "_Her hair smells so good!"_ he thought. Dez looked over at her. That's when he noticed how different she looked. Her hair was wildly curly and she was wearing pink shorts with a pink tank top to match. She also was wearing no makeup. She couldn't have looked anymore beautiful.

Trish felt eyes boring into her. She hated when people stared at her. She turned around to question why he was staring at her. She was slightly taken back when she saw the look in his eyes. It was complete amazement shining in his clear blue eyes. She still managed to ask the question.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked not as harsh as she wanted it to be.

He blinked. "_How did she know?"_ he thought. He tried to come up with some lie in his head, but couldn't. It just wasn't in his nature to lie to anyone. So he told her the truth.

"I don't know you look different." He said looking down and messing with his shirt.

She watched as he fiddled with his shirt and couldn't help but to think how cute he looked while doing so. _"Ugh! What has gotten into me! It's just Dez! He's not cute! He's weird!" _she thought. Trish quickly turned back around trying to focus on the movie. Trish was able to focus on the movie after a while. They sat in silence for the most part. It wasn't awkward but comfortable. They laughed at the funny parts. Then the movie was over and the credits were rolling. Trish was the one to finally break the silence.

"Sometimes I wish my life was like that"

Dez turned to face her at the seriousness of her voice. "Like what?"

"You know lady was this beautiful dog. Every dog liked her because she was pretty. Sure Tramp thought she was pretty, but he also loved her personality. I guess I just want a guy who likes me more than just how I looked." When she said it she couldn't believe she said it. She had never told anyone that ever before. A faint blush fell on her cheeks.

"There are guys who like you for you." He said

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like who?" she asked.

He doesn't know what caused him to say what he said next. Maybe because of how different today was or maybe because her eyes were just so mesmerizing.

"Me."

She was shocked. Dez liked her? "_No. He was just saying that to make me feel better._" She thought.

"Thanks Dez, but you don't have to lie to make me feel better." She said with a small smile.

He looked at her confused. Why would he lie to her about that?

"I'm not lying." He said very serious to get his point across.

"Prove it." Trish said simply and smirked.

Dez whose always up to a challenged smiled back at her and began.

"Ok. I like how you're independent. You don't depend on anyone to do it for you. I like how you're tough. You don't give anyone the satisfaction of winning one over. I like how loyal you are to team Austin. It's the only job you haven't quit. Most of all I like how sweet you are. You don't show it often, but when you do it makes you even more beautiful." Then he just stared at her hoping she knew he was serious.

Trish just stared at him. Then she did something she thought she would never do in a million years. She kissed him. Hard. She poured all her emotion into the kiss. Dez was so shocked it took him a while to register what was going on. When he was over being shocked he grabbed her by the waist and returned the kiss. Dez bit her lip causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. They fought for dominance. Trish won of course. They finally pulled apart so they could breathe. They stared at each other a while longer in the same position.

"So you believe me?" Dez asked smiling like an idiot and panting.

"No I kiss people out of the blue for no reason." She said sarcastically also panting. She then proceeded got out of his grasp.

"You shouldn't do that Trish you could mono." he said sitting up straight again.

She busted out laughing. She took a pillow and threw it at him. He caught it and stuck his tongue at her. He then scooted closer to her.

"Does this mean you like me too?" he asked growing serious again. Something she wasn't used to seeing. She thought about it. Did she like Dez? She did kiss him, but maybe it was just the heat of the moment thing. She looked at him. She didn't want to tell him yes or no because she didn't know herself.

"I don't know" she said almost like a whisper.

"Oh." He said disappointed.

"But I did feel something in the kiss." She said trying to wipe the frown from his face.

"Me too." He said with a small smile.

"Maybe we should you know…try dating…and see how it works out?" she suggested.

"Ok, but you have to promise to not go around kissing random people." He said holding out his pinky. Trish rolled her eyes, but locked pinkies anyway.

"So do you want to watch another movie "she asked getting up.

"Sure"

She got up and put in "Finding Nemo" another one of her favorites. As soon as the beginning credits began to roll Dez squealed with happiness.

"I love this movie!" he said now lying down on the couch. Trish smiled at his child like ways and lay down on the couch also. Dez wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his head in the crook of her neck. Trish sighed in contentment. She couldn't help think how different today was. Today was the first day she didn't work and get fired. Today was also the first day it had rained in 3 months. Today was also the first day a guy told her he liked her for _her_, and not just her looks. And she couldn't be any happier.

Yes, today was different. More different to most. Today was especially _weird_ and_ rare._ But it worked out. It made today just _perfect._

**A/N: Whoa! That was pretty long! I'm finally done! Sorry if the characters were ooc. I only added Austin and Ally to have something funny to start off. Well if you thought their interaction was funny. :p Anyway remember to review and critics are always good! **

**p.s: I might add to this ,but don't count on it.**


End file.
